First Kiss?
by Hana Captors
Summary: No era que fuera de esas personas que estaban obsesionadas con cómo sería su primer beso, pero cuando menos quería poder acordarse/ Una especie de AU, donde Chat se entera de otra manera de aquel beso con su Lady y se desencadenan nuevas situaciones


He vuelto antes de que se acabe el año y vengo a desearles que pasen lindas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos!

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc, dentro del mundo de _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Créditos a quién corresponda por tan maravillosa imagen!

* * *

No era que fuera de esas personas que estaban obsesionadas con cómo sería su primer beso, pero cuando menos quería poder acordarse.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando después de un tiempo, alguien subió un video al Ladyblog de él siendo besado por Ladybug, bueno, no precisamente él, pero era su faceta de héroe de París, y ¡él no tenía la más mínima idea!

Le alegraba que haya sido su Lady, por supuesto que sí, pero no acordarse o que haya sido por culpa de un akuma, no lo hacía tanto. Pero ¿podía conseguir aún su primer beso?¿siendo Adrien?¿contaban como personas separadas?¿contaba si no se acordaba y si la Catarina no le había dicho nada?¿sería realmente un primer beso en regla si no conocían sus identidades de civiles?

La idea le dió vuelta por semanas en la cabeza, qué sería mejor para ambos, ¿esperar a conocerse detrás de sus identidades o intentar acercarse a ella como Ladybug? Finalmente, cuando dejó la fantasía de lado, la respuesta fue clara, para que fuese un verdadero primer beso, tenía que sentirlo más allá de esa atracción por la heroína, tenía que sentirlo por una persona a la que conociera de verdad y no sólo a una parte de ella.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que se conocieron por primera vez y no había estado más cerca que antes de conocerla. Las circunstancias no lo ayudaban en ese sentido, pero si lo hicieron en otro.

Marinette se había empezado a introducir en su vida, tanto siendo él Chat Noir o como Adrien. Con su alter ego inició luego del episodio con Befana, puesto que comenzó a visitarla desde ese momento y fue capaz de conocerla detrás de todos esos balbuceos que le dirigía a su faceta de civil y eso le gustaba, aunque no iba a negar que cuando cayó realmente en cuenta de aquello se sintió un poco herido, ya que la peli azul parecía sentirse incómoda a su alrededor, pero no alrededor del héroe.

Cuando ya había pasado cerca de un año de las habituales y constantes visitas al hogar de la pelinegra -tanto para pedir golosinas, jugar, conversar, o simplemente estar en silencio- ella empezó a acercarse más a él en el instituto y sin duda lo agradeció. Era algo refrescante, a cada momento conocía más de ella, su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido frente a ella -a pesar de que no se daba cuenta de aquello-, cada vez sentía menos intriga y desesperación por saber quién era la chica detrás del miraculous de la buena suerte.

Hubo una semana en que no pudo ver a Marinette, por una sesión que tuvo fuera de París. Esos días fueron los peores, pero le ayudaron a darse cuenta de algo; se percató de cómo su corazón dolía por no verla ni saber nada de ella, como éste latía al pensarla, como le carcomía el temor por llegar a perderla en brazos de otro. Se dió cuenta de que ella logró desplazar a la catarina de su corazón, no completamente, pero sí con ese afecto intenso e inmenso que le tenía.

Apenas volvió a la mansión Agreste, se transformó y se dirigió hacia la casa de la diseñadora. Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba y su corazón no dejaba de agitarse, fue peor cuando la vió a través de la trampilla, pero estaba decidido, no daría marcha atrás.

Entró sigilosamente y observó como la chica trabajaba en su escritorio, se acercó a ella y ya a la altura de su oído le susurró un pequeño "te extrañé, princesa". El breve respingo no pudo parecerle nada menos que adorable.

La chica se levantó y se colocó al frente del héroe, antes de poder reclamarle un poco por su ausencia, sintió como la abrazaba fuertemente "en serio, realmente te extrañé. Intentaré que mi vida de civil no vuelva a interferir con esto".

\- ¿Chat?¿estás bien?

\- ¿Bien? extasiado en tu presencia _Princess_. Pero sí, hay algo que vino a mi mente durante esta semana y no quise esperar más para compartirlo contigo.

Se alejó un poco de ella, rompiendo el abrazo, pero no despegó sus ojos de los de ella. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en su hombro, mientras que la otra se dirigió a su barbilla, y antes de titubear más o acobardarse, acercó sus labios a los de la chica y los rozó suavemente con los suyos.

Su compañera no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos la sintió relajarse bajo su toque, como se amoldaba a su cuerpo y como suspiraba suavemente durante aquel contacto. Se separaron por un poco de aire, ambos con los labios semiabiertos y el gatito no fue capaz de esperar mucho, acercándose con el propósito de hacerlos suyos otra vez. Y fueron los 5 minutos más cortos de su vida.

Se separó nuevamente de ella, juntó la frente de ambos y en un susurro decidió confesarle todo lo que descubrió que sentía por ella, todo lo que había llegado a él durante el tiempo que no la vió, todo lo que fue guardando en su mente esa semana.

\- Esto es lo más real que puedo darte, _Princess._ Este gato de mala suerte es como soy en realidad y por eso quise hacer esto de ésta forma, bueno yo… me gustaría que… bueno… que tú me aceptes, con toda la mala suerte que conlleva que sea un gato negro y… siento haberte "asaltado" de esta manera… pero creo, no, no creo… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

\- Chat, pero…

\- Me gustas, Marinette.- dijo serio y con una voz grave que hizo que el corazón de la franco-china latiera mucho más rápido-. y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados al respecto.

\- Creí que te gustaba Ladybug.- dijo de manera suave, como temiendo la respuesta.

\- No lo negaré, es mi compañera y lo sabes. Aún me gusta, pero definitivamente tú me gustas más y no quiero dejarte ir. Princesa, este último tiempo te he conocido, aunque no lo sepas he visto muchas facetas tuyas, no solamente cada vez que venía acá…

Puso la mano de ella sobre su corazón, el cual latía desbocado en su pecho. Un sonrojo adornó el rostro de ambos, sin embargo, era una sensación muy agradable para ambos.

\- Y creo que esta es la mejor manera en la que puedo probartelo. No te negaré que pueda ser difícil, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que lo intentes conmigo. S… sólo si… es lo que tú… deseas.

\- ¿Quién diría que el gran héroe de París tartamudearía frente a una chica?

\- Por tí… haría lo que fuese.

\- También me gustas _Chaton_ , y no quería reconocerlo. Pero es complicado.

\- Nada a tú lado es complicado Mari.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Chat?

\- Por supuesto, pero no quiero que sea molesto para tí, no quiero que te sientas obligada a amarrarte a este gato.

\- _¡Tikki, spots on!_

\- Ya llevo un tiempo en esto, _Minou._

La impresión y el asombro se manifestó claramente en el rostro del chico, pero después de un par de segundos, una sonrisa fue lo único que apareció.

\- Impresionante, me enamoré de la misma chica, dos veces.

\- Tikki…

\- _Plagg, claws out_.

* * *

Bueno... continúo. Espero que este año que viene sea el mejor para todos, que esté lleno de dicha y mucha emoción por el estreno en Latino de la serie (aunque falta mucho aún para Mayo :/, pero que se le va a hacer).

A todo esto, ¿qué les pareció el especial navideño? por fin lo trasmitieron y yo creo que fue maravilloso (L)

Anyway, feliz año y... _Plagg, claws out._


End file.
